1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nailing positioning member of a nail slot of a nail gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nail slot inside of a magazine, a nail pushing piece inside of the nail slot, slot channels inside of the magazine and positioning pieces.
2. Related Art
The gas-driven nail gun is a tool which uses high pressure to drive the nail. Nail guns in the market are usually capable of using nails of different length. Users can choose, according to the position or shape of the work piece to be nailed, a row of nails of appropriate length to fill into the magazine of the nail gun to drive the nail into the surface of the work piece. To use a single magazine to fill in a row of nails in different length, traditionally a nail positioning device is provided in a horizontal nail slot connected to a perforation for nailing in the magazine. The nail positioning device is provided to adjust the height of the horizontal nail slot capable of storing the row of nails in to let nails of different length filled in the single magazine preparing for nailing.
The traditional nail positioning device in the nail slot mentioned above are disclosed in Taiwanese patents 424653, M256812 and M345683, which use a plurality of strip members with elastic pushing force slidably assembled in the magazine to check the length and the nails and use the stripe members which are not connected with the body of the nail and close to the nail head to control the height of the nail slot. The disadvantage is that a plurality of elastic strip members is complicated for design and arrangement, which makes it difficult to decrease the manufacture cost and assembly time. In addition, the stripe members close to the nail head only have the function of separating the nail slot, which causes nails from moving laterally, being inclined or shaking because of the different dimensional accuracy of the nails and as a result, causes the nail jammed in the nail gun.
In addition, another positioning device of the nail slot has disclosed in Taiwanese patent 561963. In that patent, a plurality of horizontal slot channels 24d connected to the nail slot 20d are provided in a magazine 2d (as shown in FIG. 11). The slot channels include a pressing strip 7d and two springs 51d and 52d. The pressing strip 7d includes a vertical guiding aperture 71d and a vertical guiding ditch 72d on both ends. The pressing strip 7d accompanies the guiding aperture 71d and the vertical guiding ditch 72d to be respectively guided by a guiding column 25d and a guiding piece 26d at the ends of the magazine 2d. Simultaneously, both ends of the pressing strip 7d are respectively pushed by the springs 51d and 52d to move horizontally in the direction of the nail slot 20d. As a result, the pressing strip 7d pushes the row of nails and controls the height of the nail slot 20d. One end of the bottom of the pressing strip 7d away from the perforation 12d include a protruding portion 73d exposed in the nail slot 20d. The pressing strip 7d is capable of being pushed by the nail pushing piece accompanying with the protruding portion 73d to move in the direction of the slot channel 24d in order to open the nail slot 20d for placing the nails. The disadvantage is that the point of application of a force by the nail pushing piece to the pressing strip 7d focuses on the protruding portion 73d of one end of the pressing strip 7d away from the perforation 12d. The other end of the pressing strip 7d close to the perforation 12d can also be pushed by the spring 51d and as a result, cannot move into the slot channel 24d completely, which may cause the pressing strip swung and the nail slot 20d not completely opened.